


Reprieve

by pureofheartdumbofass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Obi-Wan Kenobi, Vaginal Sex, completely angst free, one hudered percent good vibes, soft as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureofheartdumbofass/pseuds/pureofheartdumbofass
Summary: They deserve a break, a lifelong break.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm still writing my au. This is 100% self serving. Enjoy :)

Twelve hours in hyperspace was a gift from Manda. Usually they would wait until they had proper leave planetside for this sort of thing, ideally on Coruscant, for privacy and to reduce the risk of being unprepared for a fight or any other emergency that might arise while they were occupied, but it had been a long campaign, a month of wading through mud and sleeping in caves. Casualties were low but everyone was exhausted. So if anyone on the Negotiator saw Cody walking through the halls towards the General’s quarters as soon as he had finished supervising the last of the unloading of troops and weapons in the hanger they didn’t say anything.

When Cody reached the door to what was effectively their shared quarters (their relationship was basically an open secret amongst all vode of the third systems army at this point) the doors did not automatically slide open as if they were expecting him as they often did. Instead he punched in the short key code to let himself in.

The door opened with a soft hiss and the light cast in from the hallway revealed Obi-Wan, passed out on the bunk in the back corner. That went to show how exhausted he was, his General rarely took time out of his day for things as trivial as sleeping when there was work he could be doing. He was no longer covered in mud and was wearing only an under tunic and leggings which meant he had already showered. He looked peaceful, or at least more at rest than Cody had seen him in a while. His hair and beard were soft from shampoo in a way he hadn’t seen since the beginning of the campaign as well.

Not turning on the lights so as not to disturb him, Cody made his way across the room quietly, removing his helmet and placing on the desk and picking up a clean pair of blacks from the small closet before he reached the door to the refresher.

He re-entered the main quarters wearing only the bottom half of the clean blacks, his old pair already in the laundry chute and his armour still stacked neatly on the ‘fresher floor, he could clean it and fix it up later. When he opened the door the lights were now on at 50%.

“Hello there.” Obi-Wan gave him a small, soft smile which Cody returned before finishing drying off his hair with the towel around his shoulders and dumping it on the ‘fresher floor as well. He was sitting up on the side of the bed now, wiping at his right eye a little and a warmth in his chest told Cody he wanted nothing more than to curl up beside him and sleep all the way back to Coruscant in clean sheets and fresh clothes. But Obi-Wan’s eyes traced over his naked torso as he approached the bed to do just that in a way that made him think they wouldn’t be sleeping the whole time.

“Sorry if I woke you.” He said. But Obi-Wan shook his head and leaned in for a kiss as he sat down.

“No, it’s alright.”

Everything about it was so soft and warm and _right_ that Cody could almost forget that less than two hours ago they had been cleaning up a battlefield. He didn’t really think about life after the war like some of his other brothers did, the war was his life, the one he was meant to have anyway, but now he hoped that after the war could be something like this.

Then Obi-Wan kissed him again, harder this time, spreading his hands flat on Cody’s bare stomach, sending a shiver through his abdomen that wasn’t entirely a result of the cold hands pressed against his abs. Accepting the invitation, he snaked his arms around Obi-Wan’s shoulders, using one hand to brace the back of his head as he pushed into the kiss in return, teasing and pulling at the jedi’s bottom lip before coaxing his mouth open with his tongue. Obi-Wan’s lips parted softly with a quiet sigh that Cody answered with a satisfied hum.

Obi-Wan leaned further back, moving his arms behind himself to crawl further onto and up the mattress. Cody followed him, kissing all the way and soon he was sitting in his Jedi’s lap at the head of the bunk.

Eventually Cody grew restless and left Obi-Wan’s mouth to instead plant kisses on his cheek, along his jaw and down his neck, Obi-Wan’s hands running up and down his back the whole time. Just as he had dragged the neck of the soft tunic to the side to nip at the junction between neck and finely muscled shoulder Obi-Wan suddenly tensed beneath him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, stopping to look up at the man whose cheeks were now flushed a bright red.

“What if something happens?” he said. Of course he would think of that now, only _after_ he had started all of this. Cody may have been content to wait until they were properly on leave earlier but he’d be a little disappointed if they stopped now. He sifted up to press a brief kiss to his lips.

“I’m sure we can get dressed fast enough.” He said, there was no point pretending something couldn’t happen.

He seemed to consider that for a second before his brows relaxed and he gave him a small smile.

“I guess you’re right.” He said, kissing him back quickly. Then pulling back a little to pull his shirt up over his head and kissing him again, longer this time. Cody’s hands began to roam his now equally bare chest, coming to rest on his pecs, thumbs rubbing against his nipples. This drew a soft and ragged pitched whine from Obi-Wan and he rolled his hips forward earning a groan and return of pressure from Cody in response.

His fingers began to play with the waistband of Obi-Wan’s leggings, sometimes dipping below to grab at his ass as he continued to suck at his neck and chest. Obi-Wan seemed to decide that isn’t enough after a while and he pressed upwards, reaching down to his waistband as well and Cody sat up off him to help him out of the leggings, when he retuned to his chest again he sat between his legs.

He continued to kiss down Obi-Wan’s body, licking and mouthing at his nipples and scars as he went, some from this war, others from long before Cody came around, drawing soft sighs from the man above him. He stopped at his naval, leaning against his stomach and catching his breath. Obiwan whined and rolled his hips up again, this time into Cody’s face. Cody laughed.

“Eager?” He teased and only received a hand running over and gripping at his hair as a response. “S’ok” he chuckled again, petting one of Obi-Wan’s thighs as he said it. “I know you’re tired.” And he resumed his kissing, though not as slow this time, down the trail of ginger hairs, stopping to lick where hip met thigh and continuing along the inside of his right leg.

This low down he untucked his knees from beneath him and lay on his stomach, sliding his arms under the knees in front of him, raising his legs off the mattress slightly, and around to grip at Obi-Wan’s waist. He wanted to tease him, he really did but Cody was growing just as eager, heat pooling in his groin and his mouth salivating in anticipation. At least in this position, with his hips flat against the bed, he could get some pressure and friction. So, without a warning he licked a broad stripe along the wet folds in front of him, causing Obi-Wan to cry out is surprise and pant as he began tonging at his clit before he sucked on it softly.

He continued to blow Obi-Wan, sucking and teasing at a swirling his tongue around his clit until his panting had taken on a high pitched keen. He felt the Jedi’s blunt nails digging through his curls and into his scalp and instead of continuing Cody dipped lower, neglecting Obi-Wan’s clit and lapping at his entrance. Each lick became heavier until his tongue was probing inside, licking up and down the muscled walls and fucking slowly in and out of him. By now Obi-Wan’s breathing had calmed and he let out a small whimper as Cody’s tongue reached deeper.

Whimpers turned to moans, turned to needy whines and Obi-Wan’s legs began to tremble as the muscles around his tongue fluttered.

“Cody please-” Obi-Wan finally spoke, and Cody obliged, slowly pulling his tongue from inside Obi-Wan and dragged it up along the slit, back to the top. He licked at him gently, once, twice, before latching on and sucking as Obi-Wan’s trembling heightened and reached its peak with one last cry. The hands in his hair pushed him down further so his forehead was pressed into Obi-Wan’s pelvis and he felt a short release of fluid rush against his chin.

He continued sucking softly as the last of the trembles and shudders faded before finally letting go and resting his head in Obi-Wan’s lap, heaving in air as the man above him did the same, letting his breaths ghost over the pink quivering flesh still before him.

Then, with something that could have been a mumble or a groan, or a combination of both, the hands resting in his hair moved to his shoulders and pulled him upwards, until his chest was flush against Obi-Wan’s. a kiss was pressed to his temple and hands lifted his chin so he was looking Obi-Wan in the eyes. He grinned dopily and Obi-Wan smiled back, licking the slick from his chin before licking into his mouth.

Cody sank into the kiss sloppy and lazy, blissed out from the taste of Obi-Wan. Until he felt a hand he was unaware had left his shoulder, slipping below his waste band.

He pulled back a little, unsure if they were going that far tonight, anything could still disrupt them, but Obi-Wan just buried his face in his shoulder and moaned lewdly, grinding his hips up into Cody’s, an action he had to mimic. Cody hardened further as Obi-Wan stroked his cock under his blacks and when he removed his hand their formally comforting pressure felt oppressive.

Keeping his mouth on Cody’s neck, Obi-Wan began to tug his blacks down, below his hips and over his ass until finally his dick was set free. With a sigh of relief he helped him peel them the rest of the way off, tossing them to the floor alongside Obi-Wan’s discarded pyjamas. And then Cody was straddling his lap again, dick pressed happily between them as they ground against each other, kissing desperately. They slid further down the bed until Obi-Wan was only propped up on their singular pillow.

Their kisses slowed in pace again until Cody raised himself on his elbows, looking down at Obi-Wan relaxed underneath him with a flushed face and chest, punctuated with small moles, his lips even pinker than usual. Obi-Wan raised a hand to cup the side of his face, expression incredibly soft as he traced over Cody’s scar with his fingertips. If something other than air left his mouth in a small hush Cody couldn’t tell what it was. He could, however, recognise the whine that followed, punctuated by another slow upwards grind as hands moved to grasp at his shoulders once again.

He sunk in slowly, Obi-Wan wet and welcoming from his previous orgasm, lowering himself back down to his chest as he began to roll his hips in a slow rhythm, Obi-Wan matching as he stole another quick kiss.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Cody thought they really had to stop waiting for an appropriate time.


End file.
